When At England's
by greenfreek19
Summary: America's always been curious. So when he is 14 years old, he stowaways on England's ship in hopes of learning about the world for himself. However, things change when he learns he's on pirates ship, and again later when he learns England's a sorcerer. Will the young colony be able to stay loyal? What does this have to do with America's independence? Rated T for Language.
1. The Stowaway

_The Stowaway_

As a colony, I have never been let to wonder outside my own connectional land. England said it was mainly because if I went too far north, France could attempt to steal me; Too far south? Well down there was Spain the pirate.

I always questioned this with phrases such as: "But England! You're the strongest empire in the world! Why would they dare to cross you?" or "Please England! I cannot stand being stuck on this plantation any longer!". To which he would reply, "America, you'll understand one day".

Yeah. That _totally_ stopped my curiosity about the world around me. In 1763 the French and Indian war ended. England came to check up on me again, and see how his increase of troops in the colonies were handling.

Its always fun when England visits. Its kinda of funny though, because he loves to flaunt his power around me by bringing me on outings and asking red coats how they are, and when they don't reply he gets all commando and informs them to recognize their superiors. I thought it was pretty cool too. Like how could you not? Thats the man thats raising me. That man will never care for you as much as he does for me. I'm proud that I'm England's.

But only two days after, he had to go back to his home. I asked him what his home looked like, "Oh America, you wouldn't like my land too much. It rains far more often and my house is very lonely. Only my servants and work keep me company. You'd get bored."

Oh and yes, once again, he was sure that statement stopped my curiosity. But, you know me. Of course it didn't. Honestly the whole situation was his fault. He should have watched me better, of course I wouldn't say that out loud.

~*.*.*~

"I cannot believe you would-! Ugh America why the fuck would you even do this I- I OH for gods sake don't just sit there lad! You're in trouble! Go scrub something you fucking- Goddamnit!", England cursed as he took another swing of rum. To say I'm confused is an understatement. England's always been so loving..

"W-why are you cussing? You said cussing is bad", I barely mumbled but he seemed to hear me.

"America. You stowaway on my ship and expect me to give you some- some kind of reward? Welcome aboard the Black Rose, my dearest colony, for you are on a pirates ship. And you're grounded".

My eyes lit up. _A pirates ship? How awesome! Pirates are so cool! Wait why's England on a pirates ship then? _"England? Are you a pirate?"

"No shit, America".

"Oh". _Damn he's a pirate? Maybe I can be one too! I'm 14 in human years after all. _"Can I be a pirate?"

"What?- No! Do you even know how dangerous it is that you're here right now?!… I'm done. Follow me, I'm going to make some use of you", England commanded as he pulled on a luxurious red pirate coat. My eyes widened as he placed a feathered hat on his head as well. _I guess I'm pretty oblivious to not notice this by now but wow. He looked good as a pirate. _

As we left his quarters, as England called them, I was immediately blinded by light. I'd never known that the sun could be this big.

When I was having a 'blast' being a stowaway I just hid in one of England's trunks so when I came out I was in his room.

Now I could see how this _is _a pirates ship. Just outside of England's room was an deck which was a floor higher than the rest of his ship. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch England.

"Alright ye scurvy twats, 'eres been a bump in the plans. 'Dis lad 'ere is me… 'ward'", England said with a more rusty accent and different vocabulary making my mind wrap around the meaning of every word that poured out of his silky mouth.

A couple of Pirates raised their eyes at calling me his ward. Some even snickered. I was the same height as England's shoulder and I tried not to jump when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I don't want any of ye disease ridden rats to touch me property. If ye dare to mess with me, You should quickly see ye selfs walkin' straight to Davie Jones locker. GOT IT?!", There was a chorus of 'Aye Aye, Captain Kirkland!'. That made me more confused. _Who was Captain Kirkland? And how does England know Davie? Ugh. Kill me now. _

England quickly saw my confusion and dragged me quickly back into his quarters sending an roar of laughter from the crowd of pirates.

"W-whats all of that about? Why can't you just tell them I'm your colony?"

"America and England are places not people."

"Then how am I here?"

"You're America, the personification of your land, as am I. My 'human' name is Arthur Kirkland".

"Well I know all of that. Except your name thing.. Whats my name?"

"Alfred Kirkland.", England mumbled as he grabbed some rum, "How could you have not none this? Don't your servants call you Alfred?"

"No, they call me master because their slaves not servants."

"Right, I don't like your slave system."

"Well its not like I have that many, England, I live too far north for a large plantation but I need people who wont be suspicious of me never aging, lIKE YOU SAID, and I need to make money!".

"I know, I know. I'm very split on my opinions about them… Even though I have my own."

"Yeah"

"America, Its 'yes', please refrain from speaking improper English."

"Then what was that out there?! You totally used 'improper English'.", I said mocking England's accent and watched as his eyebrow twitched.

"_You, _young man, are not aloud to speak that way."

"What, with your shitty voice? Or my correction of your shitty language?", I shouldn't have said that. As soon as those words escaped my mouth England threw me onto his bed and pined me down.

"Alfred Fucking Kirkland! My colony! You cannot and shall not speak to me in such a tone! This is my bloody ship! I am the most feared pirate in the world! I am not afraid to put you in your place so, by God!, do not test me".

~*.*.*~

Bad ideas are bad ideas, which means bad ideas. My mouth resulted in me sitting here scrubbing the 'poop deck', which was basically just the roof above England's room and had the wheel up there too. The only reason why it could possibly called a poop deck was because of these damn sea gals. They just sat on the railing and glared at me with a look that said, 'Dude, da fuck are ye doing scrubbing the floor? I was about to poop there'.

_It was actually really pretty up here. I could see why Eng- Arthur, I need to get into the habit of that, was a part time pirate. It makes me think though, What else about my loving care taker do I not know. _

_Speaking about his mysteries, why did he call me his ward then wrap his arm around my waist? I know what a ward is, just .. why did the pirates laugh?_

~*.*.*~

Pretty soon I was done with my scrubbing and I went to go back into the cabin. Arthur Kirkland, pirate captain of the Black Rose sat at a desk observing a map.

"We will arrive in England", He glared at me as giggled about being 'in' him, "Stop being so inappropriate. These pirates are going to ruin you. Ehem, as I was saying we are to arrive in about 4 months as long as theres no trouble, which there will be. So about 5 months", He said as if it was normal.

My jaw dropped. _Five months?! Is that how long it normally takes him to come over to my house? At first I thought this might be fun but now.. I don't know. I don't know if I even want to know this much about England anymore._

* * *

**AN: Hello fellow hetalians. As it says in the description, this story is about America's adventures with England. It begins on Englands ship where America begins his journey of education and they will arrive at Englands classy house where America will learn even more and will soon become tested on his loyalty to England. **

**This whole journey will make America realize why revolution wont be so bad blah blah blah. I plan to make this about 10 chapters long. **

**HOWEVER**

**I need to know that people want me to continue, that means please follow this story and if you don't have an account I beg of you to review as a guest. I'm one of those people that will get a good idea ect but loses motivation very quickly.**

**I love constructive criticism but please no rude comments. **

**With that said, if you've made it this far then I love you. **

**~Greenfreek**

**PS: Tell me what you guys think about secret rooms and hidden passage ways ;)**


	2. Remember The Armada

_Remember the Armada_

Last Chapter: My jaw dropped. _Five months?! Is that how long it normally takes him to come over to my house? At first I thought this might be fun but now.. I don't know. I don't know if I even want to know this much about England anymore._

* * *

_Its been three weeks since I've been stuck on this ship. I wouldn't call them an 'amazing pirate adventure Arrgggg!' but I wouldn't say its been all that terrible either._

_Most of the crew likes me and I help them a lot. Or I think I do at least. If I see someone struggling to carry a barrel, I'll run over there and help them. One of them called me a hero! I like the sound of that. _

_They also tell really good stories. They have stories about witches trying to kill the captain and the rest of them but Captain Kirkland killed the evil witch before anything bad could come to the crew! _

_No matter what good things they say about England, I can still tell that they are rather scared of him. I couldn't understand why at first. England's the most loving person I know. But he's only that nice to me._

_I think its a waste of a good person. He doesn't need to be the most feared pirate, I think he could get the same amount of respect- hell maybe even more!- if he would just be nicer to people. _

_He told me that wasn't how pirates were though. _

_Whatever. _

_England also assigns me chores every. single. day. _

_Obviously, I don't do them. But me just sitting around would be to obvious and England would get mad at me. _

_Thus I have found a hiding spot! _

_Its below deck, actually the same one where we store our food. I put two orange creates together in a corner and a empty potato sack above it and wa-la! A secret spot for me to sit in all day and do nothing. Heaven knows its better than my chores. _

_You might wonder, But America! You have the shortest attention span in the world! _

_Yes but I have recently discovered its nice to just sit around and think about stuff. Plus I pretend someone is hiding in here with me and we are have a conversation full of awe. _

_Yeah, now I'm bored again. I should come up with another word for awe. Somethin- Awesome! Hahaha, thats awesome!_

…

Wait.. Are those footsteps?

"Load the canons!"

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

Three canons went off simultaneously cause my skin to jump. I slightly moved the potato sack and saw five crew members loading up the canons again.

Before I could think my feet were already running for me to the upper deck. All around me were pirates, well I mean- you know I'm used to this by now, but this is different.

These pirates were darker skinned. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. England had told me that there were other languages in the world but this language was fast and almost spicy.

There was another ship. I'd seen other ships but England just put up the union jack and they didn't question him. But this one had no flag. It merely had angry pirates screaming unknown words and rushing across a wobbling wooden board connecting the two ships.

All around me theres clattering noises of iron hitting iron. Screams of blood dripping down bodies.

My hands clamp down my ears in an attempt to lower the horrific screams as my eyes frantically search for England.

_W-wheres England?! I need England! _

I backed up slowly as my eyes saw a recently friendly pirate who helped me with all my chores stab a boy that didn't appear much older than me, and licked his blood off the now deep red sword.

Just then my back bumped into someone, I whipped my head to see the figure lift me by my waist and throw me over his shoulders.

He began to run back towards the enemy's ship as I let out a scream that would make a banshee jealous.

All eyes turn to me as I see a pair of bushy eyebrows rushing towards us. England let his sword stab the man in the center of his back as we were on the connecting board. The pirate started to wobble towards the edge and for a second I thought I was going to fall into the ocean till England grabbed me and hugged me. I cried into England's shoulder and he placed me down.

This was all happening too fast. My big brother had just killed a man. I almost died. People all around me were dying. But England. England would protect me. His coat flew behind him as he ran onto the other ship, leaving me on the board. I could go back and hope England would be fine, or I can be strong and follow. _I have to protect England, he'd protect me._

I followed behind England as he began to fight with a man,

"So we meet again Antonio?", My brothers was raspy as his lips formed a side smirk.

"Si, me amigo, I shall never forget you and your evil sins", This man must be Antonio. He was handsome and had a similar hair cut to England but he looked twice as dangerous.

"Oh Antonio, only God knows what you've done. Besides I'm as innocent as a fly."

"Fly's _are_ evil bastards. !Pegueña perra se quemó mi Armada!"

"Your bloody Armada was a terrible set of ships and deserved to be burnt just as your soul should. Do tell me, how many times have you rapped Romano? What a poor child.", Arthur smirked as the Spanish pirate charged at him.

"!Bastardo! !Me encanta Lovino y nunca haría una cosa así a diferencia de usted y su preciosa Latina!"

England swiftly dogged his attack, "Oh Antonio, estoy realmente soy celoso de lo bien que está en formación putitas. Apuesto a Lovino es un poco mierda obediant. Me encantaría verlo en sus rodillas."

At that moment Antonio's face turned redder than I thought possible as he began to skillfully fight England. Arthur was very good at dogging, though. He would doge several attacks making Antonio get tired the strike swiftly and fast before moving back to defend himself or doge the next move. It went on like this for a while.

Antonio was putting all his effort into trying to get just one scratch on England, and he did. Blood seeped from my brothers arm and blended in with his coat. Antonio looked to me and smirked.

At that moment England kicked him in his 'bolas' as the spanish mad would call them.

He best over and Arthur went at his back scraped it in the shape of an union jack then wrapped his sword around Antonio's neck and forced him to stand straight.

"Now, please tell your pirates to retreat", England asked politely which made him sound even more scary.

"…", Antonio was silent and looked over to me.

"Spain, You tell them to retreat and I cut your neck and let you bleed to death before you are revived and already on your way out of _my _waters. Or, You can be my prisoner. You do remember what happened last time? Don't you?", Arthur ran his free hand down Antonio's side and gripped at his hips. This caused the pirate to jump a bit but also put his neck closer to the blade.

"Mi equipo! Retirada! Retiro de estas pollas inglés!", Antonio then looked back to England, "Que arda en el infierno, Arthur". England smiled and pressed the sword tighter so blood began to seep from the Spaniards neck. Then with a quick slice, blood ran down the front of the dying pirate's white shirt making it into a rich red color that was similar of England's jacket.

Arthur quickly grabbed me and pulled me into his quarters. "Stay", Being his only instruction.

I couldn't think. The image of that man gulping like a fish as his own blood poured down his hands and clothes. The image of my England standing behind him smirking as if he had just been given a christmas gift.

_I've never seen England like that. His eyes were so dark. That man looked so scared, like he would never see his family again. That boy they were talking about. What if he never see's the ones he loves again? Surely a man cannot survive that right? England… looked like a monster. He looked like someone that he would warn me of. _

The door opened and England came in and feel against the wall. He ripped off his coat and put his hand on the scrap that ran up his arm and leaked blood.

_I've seen too much blood today_. I sighed as I got up and found a cloth then walked over to Arthur and began to wrap it around his wound.

England almost jumped as he saw me, he looked up at me with tears at the bottom of his eyes. When I tied off the cloth England grabbed me and hugged me as if I was a teddy bear.

I clutched onto him as well and began to cry into his shoulder.

"A-are you going to be all right?", I barely managed to say as my face was smothered into his shoulder.

"My scratch? It'll heal fast.", England let out a sigh and looked me in the eyes, "I'm more worried about you. I'm so so sorry you had to see that, my America". His voice no longer sounded raspy. It sounded sweet and soft and it sounded like home.

"I-I'll be fine".

"You shouldn't have seen that. S-Spain's not a bad person. And I …. In front of you… Oh god. I'm a terrible father figure".

"Why did you kill him then?", I asked as I helped him over to the bed.

"Spain… I couldn't let him invade my land.. I've been bullied too much, America! Thats why I turn into a terrible person around other nations. I cannot let them defeat me again!". I simply held onto his chest.

"Antonio wanted to invade England with the Armada. So my beloved Beth had me sail a burning ship into their fleet and I won. I watched Spain drown. He promised to get back at me one day. I must continue to remind him not to mess with me."

"England? Who bullied you? And whose Beth.", I asked as I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Too many nations to list, Alfred.", England sighed again and petted my head before continuing, " Queen Elizabeth |, she .. she was amazing. I remember France always telling me of love and I thought he was stupid for believing in such a thing. Then I met her, and she was a wonderful woman. I loved her. She showed me that the world wasn't so bad. She made me into an empire. Beth was my wife."

My eyes widened. I didn't know England had been in love before. I felt a sudden grief for him as I was remind of my friends on the plantation who have died. I dreadfully miss each one of them.

"Arthur, did she die?".

England snickered as he wiped a small tear from his check, "No America, people don't die. They go to a better place. They go somewhere were no one can ever hurt them.. It's time to go to bed".

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for the day".

"Silly. Sleep well, my little love", England mumbled as he curled up next to me and we fell asleep.

_England does everything to protect me, doesn't he? Don't get me wrong, I still think it was wrong of him to do that but... he does love me. _

* * *

Translations:

1.!Pegueña perra se quemó mi Armada!=You fucker burnt my Armada!

2.!Bastardo! !Me encanta Lovino y nunca haría una cosa así a diferencia de usted y su preciosa Latina!= Bastard! I love Lovino, your the one who wants to violate your precious America!

Antonio, estoy realmente soy celoso de lo bien que está en formación putitas. Apuesto a Lovino es un poco mierda obediant. Me encantaría verlo en sus rodillas.= Oh Antonio, I'm actually really jealous of you being able to train little whores so well. I bet Lovino is an obedient little fuck. I'd love to see him on his knees.

equipo! Retirada! Retiro de estas pollas inglés!= My crew! Retreat! Retreat from these English dicks!

arda en el infierno, Arthur= May you burn in hell, Arthur.

_I used google translator. These are not word for word translations and should not be used in a real attempt to speak spanish. _

**AN:Sorry. I said a few days didn't I? Haha well AP test are bitches aren't they? I take the test next tuesday so I probably won't update this again until after that.**

**It doesn't help that I've been procrastinating and reading the fic 'We'll Meet Again' and other WW2 fics. Hey, their fucking amazing, okay?**

**Anyways I have this fic all planned out so I will finish it but once again, review make me write faster.**

**Please tell me if theres any grammar errors ect. I uploaded this really fast and wrote it on my phone so I'm sure its not my best but eh.**

**Alright well have a great day my loves and remember that breathing gives you energy as well as eating!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia. This story came from my knowlage of history, my story ideas, and my crappy writing. Once again: I do not own hetalia nor do I claim ownership of this anime. _


End file.
